monsterstrike_enfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Basics
Introduction Your job as a Striker is to collect and raise a versatile team of monsters to take on all the different Quests in Monster Strike. It's a fun job, for sure, but it's not an easy one! Here's a basic breakdown of the different elements of the game to get you started on the basics of the game: Questing Questing is an essential part of Monster Strike, taking on quests allows you to earn EXP and obtain items, gold, and monsters. Each Quest requires a certain amount of Stamina to attempt; generally speaking, the higher the Stamina required, the more challenging the Quest. We would highly suggest that you choose your team to tackle each unique quest based on Elements, Abilities and Hazards that you will be facing. There are 4 different type of quest categories, head over to the Quest Guide for more info! 'Monsters' The monsters are the stars of the show in Monster Strike. They vary in size, power, and fighting abilities, and range from tiny, adorable sprites to menacing, bloodthirsty dragons. Knowing what separates one from the next will be critical to becoming a successful Striker! Obtaining Monsters There are two main methods of getting new monsters to join your ranks: 1. Drops: Some monsters drop as eggs during battle or appear in treasure chests and bonus rewards upon clearing a Quest. Generally speaking, the higher the Stamina cost, the more likely the Quest is home to rare or valuable monsters. 2. Hatcher: If you've got the Orbs or Friend Points to spare, you can visit the Hatcher screen to try your luck at whatever Monster Hatchers are currently available. Elements There are 5 elements in Monster Strike and plays a major role in what monster you want to take into quests: Monsters will always have an element, each of the 5 elements will represent to some extent what kind of monster you have. It is best to have an assorted Monster Box of different kind of elements because the enemies that you will be encountering will also have elements as they are monsters as well! So why are elements so important? Because each element is strong and weak against another element. Picking the appropriate element is essential to clearing quests. Check out the graphic below to get a better idea of the strength and weakness of each element Strike Shot/Bump Combo Strike Shots Strike Shots are the ultimate form of attack in Monster Strike. Every monster has one, and they can often turn the tide of battle in a single turn! But while Strike Shots can give you a huge advantage in battle, they can also take some time before they're ready to be unleashed. Each monster has a unique Strike Shot that has a unique effect as well as the number of turns it takes for it to charge up. Visit your Monster Profile to check out your monsters unique Strike Shot. Bump Combo Bump Combos are special attacks that are executed when a monster on your team comes into contact with an allied monster. They come in a variety of shapes and sizes, each with unique effects. Some Bump Combos can be especially effective in certain situations or against specific foes, to the point that it sometimes makes more sense to target your allies than it does your enemies! New Bump Combos are being introduced all the time. Some of the more common types of attacks include: Hazards/Abilities As you get into the game you will encounter Hazards, which will impede you from clearing the quest efficiently. To counter these hazards, you need monsters with Abilities that can counter some of these Hazards. Various monsters hold different combinations of Abilities, by combining a team with the appropriate abilities will allow you to clear the quest with ease compared to a team thats not well thought out! To give you an example of some Hazards and their counters: Even without counter abilities, players can find different strategies to counter Hazards, it is for you to become a great striker to figure these out for yourself! Powering up your monsters Clearing quests will net you gold, acquire new monsters, items for fusion (Catalysts) not to mention occasional mission rewards! In order to power up your monsters to tackle more difficult monsters you will have to manage your resources to attain Evolution and Ascension for your monsters (Note: In order to Evolve or Ascend your monsters, your monster has to be at MAX level via Fusion). Fusion To make your monsters stronger you have to Fuse expies into your monsters. Evolution/Ascension Some monsters are able to Evolve or Ascend into a stronger form. You are only abel to Evolve/Ascend certain monsters once they reach MAX Level. Resources 1) Expies: These cute looking turtles are the primary resource for your monster to level up! There are different rarities of Expies that will give you different amount of EXP to your monster when fusing them. Generally, the higher the rarity the higher the EXP attained via fusion! 2) Morlings: These weird looking fellas is your resource in order to Hypermax your monsters. Certain monsters that have attained max level can be further enhanced by Hypermaxing. Generally, the higher the rarity the higher the EXP attained via fusion! 3) Luck: Fusing the same base monster to another monster will increase their Luck. Think of each Luck as 1%, most monsters will start out as having 1 Luck. This means that there is a 1% chance at the end of quest to recieve and extra treasure chest! Everytime you fuse a monster to another monster of the same base monster, it will combine the Luck of the base monster. e.g. Red Smydra (Luck 1) + Red Smydra (Luck 1) = Red Smydra (Luck 2), Similarly Red Smydra (Luck 10) + Red Smydra (Luck 5) = Red Smydra (Luck 5). 4) Pennyback: These golden turtles are a big source of gold that is required when Fusing, Evolving and/or Ascending your monsters!